looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Toon Marooned (The New Looney Tunes Show)/Survival of the Dimmest/Transcript
This is a transcript for The New Looney Tunes Show episode "Survival of the Dimmest" from the minisseries "Toon Marooned". Fade in. Exterior: Taz-Mania, Australia. Montana Max is pulled out from a airplane, falling on the island's beach. Later, the other contestants fall on him, with Tweety landing safely, trying to get out from under. However, he hits a coconut tree and a coconut hits him. *'Daffy:' (narrating) What happens when 18 Looney Tunes are stranded on a jungle peninsula? *'Bugs:' (narrating) They must compete each other in order to won 100 dollars. Monty takes the coconut off the head and sees a $100 bill flying by. *'Bugs:' (to the camera) Ehh, what we can say? It's Warner Bros. *'Daffy:' Only one will last to become... The title card appears. *'Both:' (coming out from the logo) ...the Toon Marooned! It cuts to the island, where Bugs and Daffy salutes the audience. *'Bugs:' Hello. Welcome to this new limited-time-only segment. I'm Bugs Bunny and accompanying me, my buddy and old pal, Daffy Duck. *'Daffy:' Thanks, Bugs. A bag of potatoes is thrown from the plane and falls on Monty. Cuts again to Bugs and Daffy, showing a "Day One" caption. *'Bugs:' Welcome to Taz-Mania, the land of the Tasmanian Devil. Taz appears chasing Porky. *'Bugs:' A place where Australian animals live in complete zaniness. *'Daffy:' Yes. For the next ten episodes, these contestants must live and work together like a tribe. Cuts to Sylvester, who, like usual, is trying to eat Tweety. *'Tweety:' You bad ol' puddy tat! The Warners hit Sylvester with a mallet, making him dizzy. Then Tweety sticks out his tongue to him. *'Bugs:' Every night, they gather a Toon Council, where they must vote someone out. Zooms to Monty in his cabin. *'Monty:' (to the camera) Shh! I'm forming a secret alliance. Cuts to the cabin's inside, where Monty is having a reunion with Sylvester, Pinky, Elmer, Babbit, Catstello and the Brain. *'Monty:' Like I said before, we vote off everyone else until we're the last ones left. (everyone sgrees and join their hands) Secret alliance... *'All: '(raising their hands) For eternity! *'Monty: '(to the camera) Then I'll dump these losers. I'm winning the whole thing. Monty laughs evily until a fire extinguisher falls on him. *'Monty:' Good grief. Daffy, seeing in the window, sees this and gets suprised. *'Daffy:' I must tell this to Bugs. He runs away toward Bugs. *'Daffy:' Bugs, I discovered something related to the rich brat. *'Bugs:' What thing, doc? *'Daffy:' He is planning to vote off everybody - and he made a secret alliance to boot! *'Bugs:' What am I gonna do? If I disqualify him now, it would be unfair. Let's see how this goes on. *'Daffy:' Got it, pal. Cuts to the contestants reunited at night. *'Bugs:' Ehh, we decided to skip the games this week. All everyone cares about is who's getting voted off. Buster and Babs vote for Monty. Babbit and Catstello vote for Catstello. Pepé makes a drawing of Penelope. *'Bugs:' Let's tally the votes. Daffy takes one of the papers from the bin. *'Daffy:' (surprised) Steve Harvey? *'Hello Nurse:' (somewhat angrily) I don't want him in this island! Daffy and Bugs put all papers on Taz's mouth, eating it. Monty comes by. *'Monty:' I told you we shouldn't make fun of Family Feud! A piano falls on Monty. Zoom out to the logo, where Taz is on it, saying gibberish, later burping. Iris out. *'Taz:' Pardon. The segment ends. Category:Episode transcripts Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episode transcripts